IOU One Galaxy
by Sadistic Shadow
Summary: [AxS] Asuka takes for granted a brief conversation she shares with Shinji, not quite realizing its significance. As time passes, she begins to notice all sorts of things she never has before. As he's already come to terms, what does this mean for them?


****

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters are property of Gainax. 'I.O.U. One Galaxy' is a song by The Ataris. I merely own the merchandise; I'm sure you can tell the difference. 

"I.O.U. One Galaxy" 

by Sadistic Shadow

__

The stars are out tonight.

And you're the brightest one shining in my sky.

His sigh was pensive. The sliding glass door was slightly parted, a fact noted as he stumbled by. He would have shut it and locked it, as his first instinct was, had it not been for the delightfully crisp blast of air he received full on in the face. Pausing briefly, he slipped through the opening, flinching a bit as his bare feet lighted on the chilly concrete. 

He didn't seem to notice the void the shadows created, or let it occur to him that there may be someone else sharing this solace with him. His long lashes fluttered closed and he inhaled sharply, gliding across the balcony as if performing some great waltz to tune of his S-Dat player. Gripping the railing firmly, he leaned forward in hopes of seeing anything out there, amongst the cosmos. 

A small smile graced his thin lips, a quiet chuckle escaping just moments later. Surprised by this sudden display of raw emotion, he tried to force his usual somber expression back on. But try as he might, he found such a task impossible and eventually resigned to resuming his stargazing. 

It was almost ethereal, the way the moonbeams reflected off his somewhat pale complexion, illuminating that rare smile. Swaying wantonly to the cadence of nature's rhythmic flow, his thoughts drifted back to earlier that week. Back to that mundane Monday on which he had become aware of the fact that his attraction towards one Asuka Langley Sohryu had evolved into something much greater. Something far more meaningful. 

As it stood, he could not recall the exact instant his views of her changed. Maybe it had been when he had caught site of that surprisingly quirky smile after the entirely German meal he had concocted for her. Or perhaps it had been after he had returned home from the grocery store to a frustrated Asuka and made her favorite cookies while he allowed her to crowd around the kitchen and rant and bother him. Afterwards, the two shared an amazingly peaceful moment over a plate of said sweets and some hot chocolate. 

Then again, it could have been any one of the other numerous times or instances she had let her softer side slip through. In any case, whatever it was it had done the deed. And despite the fact that he had initially loathed the concept, Ikari Shinji was quite content with his discovery. 

Glancing down at his hands, he let them drop shakily back down to his sides. The intensity with which he had been holding the railing had caused his knuckles to turn an off-white. As the cool breeze caressed his cheeks, he became aware that he was not alone. "W-Who's there?" 

The voice that responded was so laced with malice that he could _hear_ it sneering at him. "What's the matter? Is the **great** Third Children afraid the boogey-man's come to get him?"

Asuka, of course. Who else? Shinji felt himself grow bitter, but recoiled in disgust at the feeling, tinting a deep crimson at the Second Children's harsh, grating laughter. Yet he could not bring himself to speak; he could not bring himself to say anything at all. For what do you say -- what _can_ you say -- when the one with whom you might be genuinely in love with brings you down to that level of shame? 

But Shinji felt as if he must take some sort of stand, regardless of what may come of it. Again, there it was. The faintest flicker of a smile as the old phrase '_resistance is futile_' danced about his macabre mind. Would his resistance be crushed beneath the mighty red wave? "W-well…No. I was just startled, I think. Not really frightened." He looked at her expectantly, only to find her regarding him curiously. 

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. Funny, he noticed. How whenever she was around, it was rarely quiet. Could it have something to do with her desire to be noticed? "What's an idiot like you doing out here at this time of night, anyway? Surely you weren't _star-gazing_?" Also funny. How she could turn an innocent question into a cruel jibe. He gave up on his analysis, coming to the conclusion that there were no hidden meanings in her actions -- Asuka was just…Well, Asuka. 

"Maybe," He confessed, with what appeared to be a shrug. "I…I kind of like it…"

She stood there for a moment, as if she didn't know what to say. Hah, imagine that. It seemed she was surprised by the simplicity of his answer. Perhaps she had been expecting some defensive plea, or some loathsome apology. But there had been none of that. Nothing for her to make a biting response to.

Quite suddenly, she snatched his hand up from the railing and fiercely pulled him back in the direction of the apartment, demanding quite loudly, "There's a movie I want to see on television. Make me some popcorn." 

He sighed, but did as he was told. He could hear Asuka banging about in the living room as he fetched a package of microwave-able popcorn and a large bowl. Wincing at how loud she was being, he was thankful that Misato was not home to hear the ruckus. His mauve-haired guardian tended to get a little…irritable when things kept her from her beauty sleep. Not that he wouldn't be subjected to her grumping when she came home in the morning, though. 

When the redhead's snack was finally done, he carefully dumped the contents into the bowl he had dragged out and set the entire thing on a tray. Once in the living room, he set the tray down on the table between the couch and the television set. 

Asuka had apparently found what channel the movie was on, for the opening credits were beginning to play. She was at the farthest end, but the couch was relatively small. Stretched out and half-laying on the comfortable arm of said couch with a light blanket draped over her didn't leave much room for Shinji. 

But, he managed to squeeze in somehow. Asuka spared him an irritated glance for his intrusion, but for once, he paid her no mind. The evening passed quickly, with both of them quite caught up with the events unfolding onscreen. Once or twice their hands brushed against one another as they reached for some popcorn, but any romantic thoughts were ousted from his head. 

It was fairly late out and still the movie dragged on. It had passed its climax some time ago, leaving both teens wondering when it would finally end. It was starting to get a little redundant, but then again, most pre-Second-Impact movies did. Stifling a yawn, Asuka fluffed the blanket as she sunk deeper into the cushions of the couch. It was not long before sleep claimed her. 

Shinji, suddenly exhausted, groped around for the remote. Finding it at last, he turned the teevee off and curled up in the tiniest of balls on his end of the couch. He knew it was slightly improper, and that hell would be raised come morning, but he was just _so_ tired…

Reasoning that he'd only stay there for a little while, that he'd rouse himself and get to his own bed eventually, he allowed his eyes to flutter closed. However, the moment they were shut, he found it quite impossible to open them again. Just when he got around to wondering what Misato would think when she saw them, he completely drifted off. 

Shifting about in her sleep, trying to find a more comfortable position, Asuka unconsciously slid down the couch, much closer to Shinji than she probably wanted to be. Unbeknownst to them, Misato had just entered the apartment. While she was certainly surprised, the mauve-haired young woman could not help but smile.

****

A/N: Originally, this was going to be a one-shot. However, I was getting anxious to post it and that was effecting my writing (note the poorer quality near the end of the chapter) so I decided to just extend it to make it easier for me to handle. I guess you could consider this a song-fic, but I should hope it's not nearly as annoying as some of the ones I've read before. No obnoxious clumps of lyrics to scroll past. Just one or two lines and it's a straight shot from there. Anyway, this isn't my first attempt at an Evangelion fanfic. It's just my first posted one. I'm still not quite comfortable with the characterization, so bear with me here, please. On one last note, I suppose I should have used the English term, but I've gotten attached to 'Children' instead of 'Child'. Blame it on too many purist fics. Anyway…Obviously, this is Asuka/Shinji. If you don't like that, go elsewhere. No one forced you to read this. 

Please Review!


End file.
